neuroticallyyoursfandomcom-20200214-history
Lewd Lingerie
Publishers Summary Germaine stands in Victoria's Pervertions with a red bra in her hands, examining it. Anchovie, as a security guard, stands impassively by the glass double-doors. Begley appears. : Begley : Let me ask you something. What are we doing here? : Germaine : {now looking at a yellow bra} I need a new bra. {looking at a green bra} One that doesn't pinch my boobs together or is made out of some fucking wire. : Begley : I don't see why you women torture yourselves with your own clothing. It's quite sadistic, it is. : Germaine : It is, but therein lies the tragedy. Speaking of torture, {points thumb at Anchovie} look at that security guard. The view cuts to Anchovie alone. : Begley : Off screen. '' : What about him? ''The view cuts back to Germaine and Begley, with Anchovie in the background. : Germaine : Dude. It must be maddening to just stand there all day watching women try on lingerie. : Begley : What do you mean? : Germaine : Hormones, dude. Hormones. By the end of the day the security guard must be ready to burst. : Begley : I'm all for saying humans explode; the more the better. : Germaine : Hey, you want to screw around with him? : Begley : I don't care. I want a magazine. : Germaine : Walking off.. : I'll be right back. : Begley : Oh, very nice! Leaving in the middle of a conversation. I see. You wanker. The view fades out to black, then back in on Anchovie's face. : Germaine : Off screen Excuse me,... : The view cuts to show Germaine leaning backwards in pink lingerie right next to Anchovie. : Do these panties look good on me? : Anchovie : Germaine leans in closer to him. : Um, yes. Quite. The view cuts to Germaine's head and chest. : Germaine : Guestering towards her bra : What about the push-up bra? Does it make me look too... Shoves her chest outward. : ..busty? The view cuts to show Germaine's breasts are pushed close to Anchovie's face. : Anchovie : It's fine ma'am. Move along, please. The view cuts to Germaine. : Germaine : What about this thong? The view cuts to Germaine and Anchovie. : Anchovie : Heh... Eye twitches. : Germaine : How does it look? pulls butt-cheeks. Does it go up my ass too much? : Anchovie : Um, it's not my place to say, ma'am. Please... please move along. You're making my willy hurt. : Germaine : But wait! : Anchovie : For the love of god, move along! : Germaine : Grabbing Anchovie. : I think it's up my ass too much. Throws butt in Anchovie's face. : Look... closer... Anchovie throws his hands up, groaning, and his head explodes. The view cuts to Germaine. : Germaine : Whoa. : Begley : Well I'll be jiggered. You blew up his fucking head. : Germaine : Wow, that's a neat trick. I wonder if that works on everyone. The view fades out to black, then back in with Germaine and Franklin. : Germaine : Excuse me, does this thong go too far up my ass? : Franklin : Please, bitch. Snaps fingers. : I'm busy shopping. : Begley : I don't think it works on poofters. : Franklin : Does anyone have these in a mens'? End screen appears. : Franklin : Bitch!